Surprise Is Everything
by Leiamoody of Ysonesse
Summary: Han and Leia both get surprised.


"Just what are you doing?" she whispered, trying to squirm out of his embrace.

"I didn't intend for it to happen," he whispered back. But he wasn't about to let her get out of his arms.

"Well, since it wasn't your intention to have me trapped like a gorli in a snare, perhaps you could be so kind as to release me from your clutches." She struggled to get away from him.

"Hey, I'm not gonna bite," he replied, trying to pull her closer.

"I should hope not. You wouldn't have your teeth for very long if you tried it." A strand of hair came loose from her tightly bound bun at the back of her head. "Now see what you've done! My hair's coming apart!"

"Sorry, but I can't see anything when the lights are out."

He brought one hand up to reach behind her left ear. His fingertips brushed against the free strand of hair. Even though the room they were standing in happened to be swathed in darkness at the moment, he had seen her hair enough times over the last three years to know that the refugee strand would be brown, intertwined with vague hints of auburn. If they were standing outside, on some world where the air was warm and the sun hung high and bright in the sky, she might let her hair go free from its constant bonds. If she did, he knew it would shine like newly polished avate. Something he desperately wanted to see…although he knew that she would never let anyone, least of all him, see her hair completely unbound.

"Let go of me," she said, putting her right hand on his arm and pulling it away from her body. She attempted to do the same with his left hand, but he used his other hand to grab her wrist.

"Quit it. I'm not trying to hurt you, for Eternity's sake," he said with a slight tone of anger. Just what kind of guy did she think he was? Some back alley punk who did whatever he wanted with women, and did it through force?

She attempted to pull her wrist out of his grip. But he was holding on tight. Not a violent grip, but a determined one.

"I've waited for this moment," he said. "Do you have any idea what it's been like being around all this time, and keeping myself from acting on what I've felt? You sure know how to drive a guy crazy. You don't have to do anything but stand there."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I never mean to make anyone lose their sanity." She stopped struggling. "Although I might suggest you deal with the matter by seeing one of the counselors on base. They're very good at ridding people of any mental tortures that might be bothering them."

"Oh, you aren't a mental torture. Sure, thinking about you keeps me awake at night sometimes, but what's gone through my head's never been torture to me."

She shifted a little, moving backwards a little to put some space between them, but did not try to pull away from him entirely. "Should I be flattered by that statement?" Her voice held a definite tone of indignation, yet underneath of that, he could clearly tell there was a softer emotion trying to get through.

He wondered if now might be the time to take a chance and do one of those many things that had run through his mind.

Han stepped forward.

She did not back away from his advance. Instead, she completely surprised him by edging forward slowly.

"You haven't answered my question," she said softly.

He was so close to her face…a few more inches, and he'd hit the target. "I was just getting around to that," he responded. Closer he came to his intended mark…one millinch to go…

Both Han and Leia blinked at the sudden onslaught of light.

"Well, would you look at that," a voice said from the group of beings gathered at the door. It sounded distinctly like Wedge Antilles, but Han was rather too slightly caught off guard to definitely know for certain who made the comment.

The princess recovered more quickly, since she was able to push Han away with one hand. Then she backed away from him, putting a wide expanse of personal space between the both of them.

"Captain Solo, we recently found out that you were born on this day. So we decided to give you a surprise celebration," she said, pushing the still-loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Han stared at her, then turned his head to give the group at the door an equal appraisal. Some surprise!

He noticed Luke at the head of the assembled personages. The kid had a smirk on his face that irritated the hells out of him. Someone was gonna have to pay for that little gesture later. But for now…

Han finally recovered his composure. He gave the princess one of his famous and patented grins. "Well, Your Highness, let's get this party rolling, shall we?"


End file.
